Sport fishing is an increasingly popular sport in and around coastal areas wherein tournament competition is held mainly for blue marlin, sailfish, swordfish, white marlin, and the like, all of which are members of the billfish family of fishes. Fishing may well take place twenty to sixty miles from shore which means that the fish must be stored in refrigeration or ice if it is to be preserved in weight, appearance and edibility. Normally, however, the size boat utilized in sportfishing does not afford enough space for a large fishbox that would be required to contain such a fish which commonly vary in length from seven to twelve feet. Particularly, the bills, the fins, and tails of such fish make it extremely difficult to place such fish in refrigerated containers. Furthermore, the cost of such a container would be almost prohibitive due to the size required. The degree of dehydration often determines the winning weight in competition. The only alternative is to return to port after each days catch to avoid spoilage and this requires considerable amounts of fuel and related expenses.